forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Monodrone
| refs5e = | size4e = Medium | origin4e = Immortal | type4e = Animate | subtype4e = Modron | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = Small | type3e = Outsider | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Always lawful neutral | challenge3e = | refs3e = | size2e = Small | alignment2e = Lawful neutral | refs2e = | size1e = Small | alignment1e = Lawful neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = Primus | vision = Truesight | activecycle = Any | diet = | lifespan = | location = Mechanus | language = Modron | subraces = | climate = | terrain = Any land | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = ''Monster Manual II'' 1 edition }} Monodrones were the simplest type of base modron. Description Monodrones were simple spherical constructs with two mechanical arms and two legs. They had a single eye and rudimentary (but functional) wings. They also did not require any food, and drew sustenance from the air around them. As barely intelligent creatures, they were capable of only one task at a time. They could communicate, but were only capable of delivering a single message consisting of no more than 48 words. Personality Like all modrons, monodrones had an absolute sense of hierarchy and order, and could not be persuaded to disobey their instructions or betray their purpose in any way. It was possible, however, for a defective monodrone to go rogue and start acting in its own interests or no longer in accordance with its instructions, sometimes even becoming violent. Such rogues were relentlessly hunted by other modrons, although, unlike their properly operating fellows, they could be reasoned with. Combat Monodrones were capable of wielding weapons and were competent combatants, although, due to their single-task nature, they were only capable of performing one attack at a time. If destroyed, a monodrone disintegrated completely into dust. Abilities Like all modrons, monodrones were immune to all effects and spells that influenced the mind, fear and attacks that rely on energy from either the Negative or Positive energy planes. They also had a resistance to acid, cold and fire. Society Monodrones could only communicate with other monodrones or with duodrones. They were incapable of comprehending more advanced modrons. As the base of modron hierarchy, monodrones were created directly by Primus in the Great Modron Cathedral in the plane of Mechanus. They were the source for all other modrons, filling the upper ranks by successive promotions when their superiors were destroyed or otherwise promoted. There were approximately three hundred million monodrones in modron society. History Sometime in the late 1480s DR, a group of monodrones led by a tridrone was stranded in the Labyrinth in the Underdark, separated from the other modrons since the previous Great Modron March, over two centuries earlier. After years of wandering, the monodrones had decayed and lost much of their communication capabilities. Appendix Appearances :;Adventures ::Out of the Abyss • The Great Modron March • Tomb of Annihilation :;Comics ::Evil at Baldur's Gate #3 :;Video Games ::Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms '' Trivia *One of their first miniatures appeared in the Tomb of Annihilation set in 2017. References Connections Category:Creatures found in Mechanus Category:Modrons Category:Creatures found in Regulus